Field of the Invention
Certain embodiments of the present application relate to treating a wound by applying reduced or negative pressure to the wound.
Description of the Related Art
The treatment of open or chronic wounds that are too large to spontaneously close or otherwise fail to heal has long been a troublesome area of the medical practice. Closure of an open wound requires inward migration of surrounding epithelial and subcutaneous tissue. Some wounds, however, are sufficiently large or infected that they are unable to heal spontaneously. In such instances, a zone of stasis in which localized edema restricts the flow of blood to the epithelial and subcutaneous tissue forms near the surface of the wound. Without sufficient blood flow, the wound is unable to successfully fight bacterial infection and is accordingly unable to close spontaneously.
An initial stage of wound healing is characterized by the formation of granulation tissue which is a matrix of collagen, fibronectin, and hyaluronic acid carrying macrophages, fibroblasts, and neovasculature that forms the basis for subsequent epithelialization of the wound. Infection and poor vascularization hinder the formation of granulation tissue within wounded tissue, thereby inhibiting wound healing. It therefore becomes desirable to provide a technique for increasing blood circulation within wounded tissue to promote spontaneous healing and to reduce infection.
Another problem encountered during the treatment of wounds is the selection of an appropriate technique for wound closure during the healing process. Sutures are often used to apply force to adjacent viable tissue in order to induce the edges of a wound to migrate together and heal. However, sutures apply a closure force to only a very small percentage of the area surrounding a wound. When there is scarring, edema, or insufficient tissue, the tension produced by the sutures can become great, causing excessive pressure to be exerted by the sutures upon the tissue adjacent to each suture. As a result, the adjacent tissue often becomes ischemic, thereby rendering suturing of large wounds counterproductive. If the quantity or size of the sutures is increased to reduce the tension required of any single suture, the quantity of foreign material within the wound is concomitantly increased and the wound is more apt to become infected. Additionally, the size or type of a particular wound can prevent the use of sutures to promote wound closure. It therefore becomes desirable to provide an apparatus and method for closing a large wound that distributes a closure force evenly about the periphery of the wound.
Wounds resulting from ischemia, or lack of blood flow, are also often difficult to heal since decreased blood flow to a wound can inhibit normal immune reaction to fight infection. Patients that are bedridden or otherwise non-ambulatory are susceptible to such ischemic wounds as decubitus ulcers or pressure sores. Decubitus ulcers form as a result of constant compression of the skin surface and underlying tissue thus restricting circulation. Since the patient is often unable to feel the wound or to move sufficiently to relieve the pressure, such wounds can become self-perpetuating. Although it is common to treat such wounds with flaps, the conditions that initially caused the wound can also work against successful flap attachment. Wheelchair-bound paraplegics, for example, must still remain seated after treatment of pelvic pressure sores. It therefore becomes desirable to provide a treatment procedure for ischemic wounds that can be conducted in situ upon an immobile or partially mobile patient.
Other types of wounds in which ischemia leads to progressive deterioration include partial thickness burns. A partial thickness burn is a burn in which the cell death due to thermal trauma does not extend below the deepest epidermal structures such as hair follicles, sweat glands, or sebaceous glands. The progression of partial thickness burns to deeper burns is a major problem in burn therapy. The ability to control or diminish the depth of burns greatly enhances the prognosis for burn patients and decreases morbidity resulting from burns. Partial thickness burns are formed of a zone of coagulation, which encompasses tissue killed by thermal injury, and a zone of stasis. The zone of stasis is a layer of tissue immediately beneath the zone of coagulation. Cells within the zone of stasis are viable, but the blood flow is static because of collapse of vascular structures due to localized edema. Unless blood flow is re-established within the zone of stasis soon after injury, the tissue within the zone of stasis also dies. The death of tissue within the zone of stasis is caused by lack of oxygen and nutrients, reperfusion injury (re-establishment of blood flow after prolonged ischemia), and decreased migration of white blood cells to the zone resulting in bacterial proliferation. Again, it becomes desirable to provide a technique for treating burn wounds by enhancing blood circulation to the wounded tissue to inhibit burn penetration.
Negative pressure wound therapy has been around for many years and has been proven to assist with the healing of wounds. There have been two distinctive types of negative pressure wound covers, one is flexible membrane technology which is very common in the United States, and the other type is a rigid dome arrangement that has been used in Russia since at least the mid 70's. Both have advantages and disadvantages in wound treatment therapy. For example, the flexible membrane configuration may be more advantageous for some types of wounds, during certain cycles of treatment, or even for certain portions of the body that have non-planar surface geometries. However, for certain wounds or during certain cycles of the wound therapy, there may be advantages to using rigid dome wound covers, such as increasing blood flow through the wound bed.
Additionally, as mentioned, there may be advantages to cycling between the semi-rigid configuration and the collapsed configuration for one particular wound that is being treated. It may therefore be desirable to have a wound cover that can change from a rigid configuration to a collapsed configuration easily and efficiently during the course of treatment. However, the existing apparatuses available in the field do not have this ability. Therefore, there is a need for a wound cover that can be changed from the semi-rigid configuration to the collapsed configuration during the course of treatment.